The invention concerns a variable-resilience engine mount. The mount comprises a top member which is supported in parallel relationship on a base member by a two rubber spring elements. An ancillary component deactivates one of the spring elements when necessary.
An engine mount of this type is known from German Patent No. 3,403,002. It depends upon the interaction between two spring elements of different resilience and on a coupling that can be engaged and disengaged between them. The electromagnetically engaged coupling is connected mechanically in series with the more rigid spring element and the resulting assembly is connected mechanically in parallel with the softer spring element. With the coupling disengaged, higher-frequency shorter-amplitude vibrations are isolated by the softer spring element. When the coupling is engaged, the sum of the two resiliences suppress lower-frequency, longer-amplitude vibrations.
This known type of engine mount is complicated, has many separate components that must be assembled and connected, and is accordingly uneconomical. Other drawbacks result from its design-dictated overall height and weight.